1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television tuning apparatus employed by a television receiver such as a TV set-top box, and more particularly, to a single package television tuning apparatus including a switching part for selecting multi input and a tuner part installed together on one chassis and shielding the switching part form other elements to prevent a signal interference between the switching part and the other elements and to carry out size reduction and a low price and a television receiver including the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as digital broadcasting has been provided, a television receiver selectively receiving general analog broadcasting and the digital broadcasting has been researched and developed. Also, as satellite broadcasting is started, a television receiver selectively receiving general terrestrial broadcasting and the satellite broadcasting has been researched and developed.
On the other hand, when a television receiver employed by such a TV set-top box receives an analog broadcasting signal and a digital broadcasting signal, the television receiver has to be manufactured to selectively receive one of the analog broadcasting signal and the digital broadcasting signal.
FIG. 1 is a configuration diagram illustrating a conventional television tuning apparatus 10. Referring to FIG. 1, the television tuning apparatus 10 includes a switching box 11 and a tuner 12. The switching box 11 and the tuner 12 are manufactured to be in individual chassis. Accordingly, the switching box 11 and the tuner 12 have to be connected to each other by an additional cable CA to mutually transmitting and receiving a signal.
The switching box 11 selects and transmits one of an analog broadcasting signal via a first input terminal ANT1 and a digital broadcasting signal via a second input terminal ANT2 to the tuner 12 via an output terminal OUT1 according to a switching signal Ssw.
The tuner 12 receives a signal selected by the switching box 11 via an input terminal IN. In this case, the signal is a radio frequency (RF) signal, which is one of the analog broadcasting signal and the digital broadcasting signal, corresponding to a selected channel. The tuner 12 converts the signal into an intermediate frequency (IF) signal and outputs the IF signal via an output terminal OUT2.
As described above, the switching box 11 and the tuner 12 have to be connected to each other by the additional cable CA after manufactured in the individual chassis.
However, since the switching box 11 and the tuner 12 are connected to each other by the additional cable in the general television tuning apparatus 10, there occurs a loss of a signal via the cable CA, thereby deteriorating quality of a broadcasting signal.
Also, since the switching box 11 and the tuner 12 are formed by individual chassis, manufacturing costs are high. When installing the switching box 11 and the tuner 12 on a television apparatus such as a TV set-tip box, since the switching box 11 and the tuner 12 occupy relatively a lot of area and volume, it is difficult to reduce size of the television apparatus.